A variety of products are available to consumers that aid in providing a more uniform appearance to the skin and to other keratinous tissue. One way to accomplish this is through the use of compositions comprising colored pigments. For example, cosmetic foundations containing colored pigments can closely imitate the skin's natural color. One drawback of such compositions, however, is that to provide better coverage, increased amounts of pigments are required. This may result in an artificial, or “mask-like,” appearance. Another drawback is that the compositions may be highly colored, and thus unsuitable for certain applications. For example, consumers tend to prefer lotions and moisturizers that are either white or relatively uncolored. In addition, the skin may exhibit many types of discoloration, for example brown age spots and/or redness due to dry skin or rosacea. It would be advantageous to be able to apply a single composition that can improve the appearance of a variety of visible discontinuities. There exists a need, therefore, for a skin care composition that has minimal color, and that can improve the appearance of a variety of visible discontinuities in skin, while maintaining a more natural appearance.
Interference pigments long have been used in personal care compositions, and provide an alternative to colored pigments for diminishing the appearance of imperfections. Interference pigments typically are thin, plate-like particles, comprising two or more layers of controlled thickness. The layers have different refractive indices, and reflect a color resulting from the constructive or destructive interference of reflections of light from the different layers. The color may be determined by selecting an appropriate thickness of the layers. Thus, in contrast to colored pigments, interference pigments are themselves colorless, yet reflect a desired color. The same interference pigment also transmits a color complementary to that which is reflected. For example, blue interference pigments reflect a blue color, yet transmit to the skin a complementary yellow color. Compositions comprising such pigments may appear blue in color when applied to the skin, which consumers may find undesirable for many applications. In addition, the applied composition would transmit a yellow color, which may be ineffective in improving the appearance of certain types of discoloration. Therefore, whereas interference pigments may be suitable to address certain skin care issues, their use as described to date fails to fulfill the needs identified herein.